El Momento
by Writer65
Summary: One-Shot, ambientado antes de la película. El momento había llegado, ¿pero estaban Hanzo y Sariatu listos para los que les esperaba? Pésimo resumen, pasen y lean.


Era el momento.

El que había estado esperando por tantos meses por fin había llegado, estaba en su habitación junto con su esposa y el doctor; ella descansaba en el suelo, con las rodillas dobladas y la espalda erguida, él estaba a su lado sujetando su mano, que cada vez apretaba con más fuerza.

-¡No sé…cuánto tiempo más… pueda… hacer esto!

Su frente estaba bañada en sudor, apretaba los dientes y gritaba a cada momento, las sabanas estaban teñidas en rojo y sus cejas se arqueaban en una expresión de dolor y sufrimiento.

-Tranquila, estoy a tu lado-dijo mientras la veía a los ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada.

La calidez y el amor que se reflejaban en sus ojos la hizo recordar porque hacía eso, ninguna maravilla en el vasto universo se compararía jamás a esa mirada.

Iba a responder cuándo el dolor regreso una vez más.

-¡Sariatu!

-¡Ahí viene!

-¡Ya puedo verle la cabeza!-dijo el doctor, tenía los brazos abiertos, listo para recibir al bebé.

El amor era una cosa que jamás había experimentado, al igual que el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, literalmente jamás había sentido nada parecido, si el amor de Hanzo era lo más bello que hubiera visto en ese mundo, eso era lo más horroroso que hubiera experimentado.

" _Supongo que esto es lo que significa"_ pensó _"Esto es lo que significa ser humano"_

Dolor, de donde ella venía eso no existía, todo era perfecto tal y como debía ser, si jamás hubiera escapado en esos momentos estaría con su padre y sus hermanas, feliz.

¿Feliz?

Eso no era vida, puede que no existiese el dolor…pero tampoco el amor.

Si no hubiera escapado jamás hubiera encontrado a Hanzo, y jamás hubiera tenido un hijo, un hijo al que iba amar sin importar que, un hijo por el cual estaba dispuesta a atravesar ese dolor, porque eso era lo que importaba.

No le importaba nada más, su padre y sus hermanas jamás entenderían pero a ella le tenía sin cuidado, ahora sabía quién era su verdadera familia; y no le importaba lo que tuviera que atravesar para asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo.

Mientras tanto, Hanzo estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Por fin era el momento de recibir a su hijo, pero también ese era el momento en el que se daba cuenta de la situación, su esposa era la hija del Rey Luna, su más odiado enemigo, y estaba a punto de dar a luz a su hijo, quién sería el nieto del Rey Luna.

Ahora, incluso si matará al rey sus vidas estarían siempre unidas debido a ese niño, y gracias a él el legado del Rey jamás terminaría, lo quisiera o no una parte de su hijo siempre tendría al Rey en su interior, el niño no sería humano por completo ¿Qué le decía que su hijo no terminaría siendo igual a su abuelo?

Por primera vez estaba viendo las cosas como eran, por primera vez cuestionaba sus acciones, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? El rey y las hermanas no descansarían hasta que dieran con ellos, y cuándo lo hiciera su ira no tendría piedad y caería su ira sobre ellos, ni siquiera sabía si él, Hanzo el gran samurái, sería capaz de afrontar semejante desafío.

Su mente corría al cien cuando lo escucho, los primeros llantos del bebé.

-¡Es un varón!-grito el doctor.

Hanzo aparto la vista de su esposa, la mano de Sariatu ya había dejado de apretarlo, había respirado por la boca y había recostado su cabeza contra la almohada, respiraba tranquilamente, feliz de que por fin hubiera terminado, pero estaba aún más feliz porque por fin, su hijo había llegado.

Hanzo miró por encima de su hombro para ver al doctor que ahora cargaba al recién nacido en sus brazos, en una manta roja.

-Anda, ve con él-le dijo su esposa.

Hanzo dejo la mano de Sariatu, con mucho cuidado, en el suelo y se acercó al doctor, quién le entregó al niño que seguía chillando, entonces por primera vez Hanzo pudo ver su rostro, y todas sus dudas se disiparon.

-Mi hijo-fue lo único que pudo decir.

No importaba, no importaba que fuera el nieto del Rey Luna, ni que no fuera humano por completo, no importaba nada porque él era su hijo, e iba a amarlo y protegerlo por siempre; el bebé seguía llorando, Hanzo le acaricio la mejilla con sus dedos, muy gentilmente.

-No llores mi pequeño guerrero, estoy aquí.

Lo meció suavemente entre sus brazos, el bebé lentamente dejo de llorar y empezó a calmarse; Hanzo se dio la vuelta para ver a su esposa, se arrodillo junto a ella y le mostró a su hijo, los ojos de Sariatu se iluminaron y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Hanzo se acomodó al lado de ella y le mostró a su hijo, ella sonrió y le acarició la mejilla luego vio a su esposo; jamás se arrepentiría de sus decisiones, ya que eso era vivir, podía ser doloroso pero al final de ese dolor siempre habría una luz que haría que todo valiera la pena.

-Nuestro hijo-dijo Hanzo.

Y así empezó, porque sin importar lo que pasara esa familia estaría siempre unida, su amor sería tan poderoso que atravesaría incluso las barreras de la muerte, ya que no existía fuerza más poderosa en el universo.

-Nuestro Kubo.

 **Desde que vi el primer teaser de la película supe que sería una obra de arte, y vaya que no me decepciono.**

 **Desde que la vi por primera vez en cines quise escribir un fanfic de Kubo, pero no podía encontrar una buena historia (raro, porque creo que el mundo de Kubo aún tiene mucho por explorar, lástima que no habrá secuela) El tiempo paso hasta que recientemente volví a ver la película, me puse a buscar un montón de fanart y de fanfics, y tal fue mi asombro al descubrir que solo existía un fic en español (Muy bueno, deberían leerlo) así que me dije que tenía que hacer algo.**

 **La verdad no me gustó mucho como quedo, pero bueno, hice lo mejor que pude, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si todo sale bien espero subir más one-shots de esta asombrosa cinta.**

 **Me despido, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
